


Zaffre

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [6]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Long-Time-No-See, Music Festival, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her adventurous three-way with Papa and Omega, our main character runs into the latter on a music festival. They're happy to be meeting again, even though Omega stays vague when asked if he came there alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaffre

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this, you might want to read my fic called Azure first.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6342130

‘Hey! Hey!’ I heard a voice. Then I heard it holler my name. I looked up from the crowded backstage area of the main stage. I jolted my head left and right but beside my photographer, I couldn’t find a familiar face. The voice called my name again. This time, I found the direction from which it came.

A man walked up to me, slightly raising his hands. Once more, he called me. He smiled.

‘How are you?’ he kindly said when he reached the small, unoccupied place where we were standing.

 I tilted my head to look at him. He was so tall. I inspected the lines that formed beside his eyes, and his lips, that were curled into a joyful smile. Then the smile dropped.

‘Oh shit’ the man said, his perfect blue eyes almost turning grey.

‘You don’t remember- ’

‘Omega’ I whispered. His breath caught in his chest. His smile returned.

‘Of course!’ I reached out for him, grabbing his broad shoulders.

‘Of course I remember!’ I ran my hands over his shoulders, his neck. I finally placed them on his chest. I drew my eyes over his body.

‘It’s really you!’ I said in a meek voice.

 

He threw his big arms around my waist and we shared a tight embrace. The smell of his hair brought back a clear and instant memory. I didn’t even notice my feet were dangling a few inches above the ground.’

 

‘How are you?’ I asked him when he put me down, my heart beaming warmth through my body, my voice a mere whisper. I didn’t know if he could make out the words in this noisy place, but he lifted up his hand to touch one of my blushing cheeks.

‘It is good to see you.’ English immaculate, unmistakable Swedish diction. We glanced at each other. Without thinking, I sucked in my lower lip and released it again, wetting it somewhat between my teeth. I saw his lips part slightly.

From the corner of our eyes we noticed my photographer Tom, who looked like he was wearing a giant question mark on his forehead.

 

‘Er…’ he said.

‘Er…’ we both echoed.

‘This is Tom’ I finally said. ‘We are actually here to interview some of the smaller bands… new talent, as we call them.’ I did not introduce Omega to Tom. What if he didn’t want to give his name? But he had already taken Tom’s hand, shaken it firmly and stated it.

‘That’s your name?’ I said softly. Everything about him -his face, his body, his name- seemed to fit him completely. I suddenly wondered how I could ever only guess for these things that seemed so banally obvious. He nodded.

‘So, you’re busy?’ he said. I quickly glanced at my watch.

‘Just another hour and a half to go.’ I told him with pain in my heart. I would have loved to spend some time with him. ‘Wait, why are you here? Ghost is not playing this festival, are you?’

‘No, no…’ absentmindedly, he put his hands on his stomach and looked at some place to his left. I couldn’t see what he was looking  at.

‘We’re here to support some friends… well, some of us are.’ He added when he saw the look on my face. I glanced in the direction he had been looking at again. I could distinguish a small group of men in the crowd. They were too far away for me to be able to see their faces, but I knew none of them was masked.

‘Is…is he here?’ I asked him. I saw hesitance in his blue eyes and his face tightened.

‘He is and he is not.’ He finally said. I bowed my head. I think I got what he meant.

 

‘Listen’ he said, and I looked up at him. He turned to look at Tom, then he turned back at me. He stooped a little towards me, lowering his face to my ear.

‘I want to meet you after. Let’s talk some more… the two of us.’ I nodded hastily.

‘Yeah, let’s meet behind the Talent Stage, in about…’ I checked my watch again. ‘Holy hit, I _really_ got to go! An hour and a half!’ I grabbed Tom by the shirt and compelled him to move with me. ‘Behind the Talent Stage!’

 

 

Tom had lined up the young, hip band on the couch of the talent lounge, taking some last pictures. The girl had bleached hair with the ends colored pink. The boys had beards and beanies. Talented? Sure. Interesting? Not in the slightest.

‘So er…’ I started. Tom sighed.

‘Go.’ He told me.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah, yeah. As long as you’re not gonna brag too much about how you fucked Ghost’s rhythm guitar player.’ My mouth fell open.

‘How did you-?’ but he pointed his tripod at me.

‘Stop acting like you’re the only music nerd in town.’ He demanded. ‘But on Monday you _will_ tell me how the fuck you know this guy.’

I quickly ran off, counting myself lucky Tom had no reason to believe I was fucking another member of the band, a very particular one, on a relatively regular basis.

 

I passed a corner, and before I knew what was happening, my feet had left the ground again.

‘You’re late.’ Omega’s voice rang in my ear. I wasn’t really a short girl, and I surely wasn’t slender, but he held me up like I was nothing. I felt a shiver going through his body the moment our eyes locked.

I whispered his name, his ghoul-name, before we kissed.

 

‘I’ve been thinking about the last time we met all the time’ he told me, when I had locked him down between my legs in the backseat of my car.

‘You have no idea what you did for us… for me.’ His large hands caressed my back and he gasped when I bit his neck.

‘It was my pleasure, really, but… to be honest it did kind of surprise me the two of you needed a little push.’

‘Sex is not that complicated, not within the band, not with other men or women. But Papa… that was different.’ He said, in between heavy breathing. ‘I… I love him.’

I paused to take a good look at him. He was here and he was not, is what Omega had told me. Did he miss Papa the same way I sometimes had to miss him?

‘Yeah, I think I get that’ I said.

‘And that truth was maybe hard for me to face.’ He continued. I nodded.

‘We needed a lot of alcohol before we dared to admit that what was going to happen between us would not just be physical.’ Again, I bowed my head. He tilted his face up to me. Our next kiss was soft and tender. A seal of understanding.

 

‘You’re fucking lovely’ he said, pushing me down onto his crotch. It was only then I remembered how well-endowed this man was. Papa’s voice echoed through my head, saying ‘Holy shit Omega, that’s  a really big dick!’ and I got a little nervous. Yes, I craved him inside  me, but I was a little worried with the pace of him removing our clothes.

‘Babe, we got to slow down a little.’ I heaved when he pressed his naked torso against my bare breasts and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of my jeans. He leaned back against the seat.

‘Tell me what you want.’ He whispered. He playfully bucked his hips, extorting a moan from my lips. I took his hands. I ran a finger over his large, silver rings.

‘Touch me.’ I whispered back, placing them over my breasts.

 

Emeritus had found out this was the easiest way to shut me up. He had told me once that he knew all of the sensitive spots on a woman’s body, and that of course the nipples were no exception. But with me, he noticed, he only had to _point_ at my breast, blow a little air against the skin, to make me lose any sense of reality and wet my pants. And now, I figured, I really needed to get wet.

 

Omega’s eyes fluttered op as he sucked at my nipple. His thumbs ran over the soft skin under my boobs. Such an awesome feeling, I thought. I pressed my breasts against him more. He hummed against my chest. Electricity jolted through my body, took my breath away, mustered sweet agony in my underbelly. He opened my jeans and slipped in a hand. He moved his large fingers over my clit, but didn’t touch it. He rather sought out skin around it to massage. The man knew what he was doing.

 

‘I understand that last time it worked so well because of what Papa had already done to you.’ he mumbled, still at my chest.

‘What you made him do to me.’ I sighed.

‘I…I’ve done it more often after that.’ Omega tore his lips away from my skin. ‘Sometimes, when we bring girls backstage…’ he looked at me, wondering if he should continue.

‘It’s okay, I know about that.' I shrugged. 'I’m one of them.’

‘Well you’re not one of _them_ -’ he tried, but I cupped his face with my hand.

‘It’s okay, my sweet ghoul. Now, tell me what you wanted to tell me.’

He opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked down and leaned into the touch of my hand.

‘We bring girls backstage and I tell the others… to undress them and… how to touch them.’ He kissed my palm.

‘I enjoy making that happen.’ He whispered. ‘And every now and then, after that, Papa wants me to come to his dressing room and show him how good I think his ghouls were to the girls.’ He grabbed my hips and pushed me down again onto his now very present erection, making me gasp.

‘I want you.’ I moaned.

 

His hand wandered further between my folds and he pushed at my entrance with two fingers. He was teasing me. He was going to make me ask for it again. He pushed, but didn’t push inside. My insides contracted in anticipation. I tried to move my hips, so that he would enter me, but to no avail and a little frustrated, I looked up at him.

He nodded approvingly as I grinded down on him.

‘You _are_ wet, sweetheart.’ He smiled. ‘What can I do to help you more?’

I didn’t care. I wanted him inside me. I started tugging at the waistband of my jeans. There was a short uncomfortable moment where I had to roll off him and he pulled the fabric off me, but then I was on top of him again. I unfastened his pants and he lifted up his ass to allow me to pull them down far enough. His Big Penis sprang free. I took a deep breath.

 

‘Babe, we can take it easy…’ Omega said softy. I saw a little pre-cum drip down his Shaft.

‘Oh, we’re gonna have to.’ I winked at him. I firmly took his Cock in my hand and ran a thumb over the head. He closed his eyes. I pumped my hand a few times up and down, watching his lips part, feeling how hard he was. Then, I moved over him, placing the head at my entrance. I slowly started to lower myself.

 

At first, I felt how I let him stretch me, and then fill me up to a point I could just barely take it. I strongly focused on keeping my balance, feeling sweat drip down my brow. I was out of breath by the time I had lowered myself enough to sit comfortable on my knees again. The way the head poked so firmly against my cervix made me shiver. When I realized my eyes were closed, I opened them, only to see a flash of worry through de arousal in his eyes. He held me in place as my lower body shivered around him.

‘You feel… so _fucking_ … good inside me.’ I panted.

 

It felt like he was everywhere in me. For a while I couldn’t even move because the feeling was so intense. I now felt the sweat drip down my back. My entire body was called to attention. I felt thumbs running over my nipples again and I smiled, eyes closed again, and started to move.

 

Omega gasped audibly when I rolled my hips. My own mouth opened in a silent scream. I was now so aroused I could feel my own heat dripping out of me, soaking up his Cock. As his breathing became heavier, I noticed the fogged-up windows of my car.

My ghoul was warm and sweaty under me too. I caressed his broad chest and the softness of his belly underneath.

 

My lips found his again and as we kissed, he put his hands around my face, making sure I knew he was _there_ with me. I whispered his ghoul-name, and then I whispered the name he gave me earlier. The name that was so fitting, almost as fitting as the symbol he blotted on his guitar. He finally dared to move his hips under me and I welcomed it joyfully.

‘Yes!’ I hissed in his ear when he hit my engorged cervix over and over again.

‘Yes, Omega, fuck! FUCK!’ I didn’t care the whole parking lot could probably hear me. I didn’t care my car was tilting from side to side like in a bad teen movie.

‘Sweetheart.’ He grunted back at me. ‘Oh, babe.’ He placed his sweaty forehead against my chest as I rode him harder.

 

The sounds of our heavy and uneven breathing filled my car and as I got closer I moved down further and further over his Dick. Finally, he grabbed me tightly around the hips. I knew he felt his end approaching. I pulled his hair.

‘Look at me.’ I demanded, voice slipping. His eyes, now turned a profound, dark shade of blue, shot up at mine. I could see he was already helpless.

He pulled me down onto him as he came, and the skin of my ass slapped against his upper legs. As he buried and then spilled himself into me, agony, no _sweet, blessed_ agony, spread through my body. I came so hard I dug my nails into the skin of his shoulders, drawing blood. For a moment our bodies were completely still, cramped up and reveling in the peak of our climax, before the aching of our throbbing sexes returned and we rode each other until we could think clearly again.

 

I lay my head on his shoulder as I felt his Dick turn soft inside me. It took me a while to catch my breath and I felt shaken to the bone.

But his arms were around me. Omega’s big arms were around me, stroking the wet strings of hair out of my face and away from my sweaty back. Omega’s lips were in my neck and on my shoulder. We rocked each other slowly from side to side, and in that moment I couldn’t tell where my body stopped and his began. In that moment, it didn’t matter if the one we really loved was there, and at the same time was not.


End file.
